


So Much To Make Up For

by helens78



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Necrophilia, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kronos finds Methos again after a long absence, a la "Comes A Horseman".</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much To Make Up For

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Mostly Sweet](http://www.journalfen.net/users/lannamichaels/87911.html) by Lanna Michaels.
> 
> I did mark this one "Character Death", but since it's Highlander, it is only temporary. That doesn't change the fact that, well, Kronos -- not only is it violent death, he's perfectly thrilled to do horrible things to Methos while he's still dead. Reader discretion is advised.

Of all the places I expected to see my brother, television wasn't one of them. For a while I'd thought he was dead. I thought his head had been taken, set out on a pike and paraded around in front of an army.

And he let me believe it. For centuries he let me believe it.

Then the stories started coming, the rumors, "the world's oldest Immortal", the Adam of our race. I thought I was imagining things when I saw his name flash across that screen, _Adam_ all over again, sure he couldn't be so careless.

Sinking that blade into his chest was like finally feeling complete again after all these years. I was sorry to have to stand so far back, to throw the knife instead of holding it in my hand, plunging it in and feeling the shock up my arm, his blood covering my fingers. But there are risks I know better than to take. Up close he might've got away.

I probably should have talked to him _before_ fucking him. Let him come back to life before ripping into his body. But he's so seldom quiet. And he had so much to make up for.

_-end-_


End file.
